Destined for life to be together
by vixyanna
Summary: warning slash involved.theres a new girl in school and she says draco has a true love in...Grifindor? this strange girl also happens to have a secret concerning the Dark Lord?what could posibly be going on?


Hey every one Vixy here. Well this is my First time to write a story that well...i'm doing voluntary. Usually the only time I write is to pass notes or when the teacher tells me to. Ill try the best I can so please if something is wrong please tell me but not in a nasty way. Ok here I go I hope you like and please R&R. thanks again.

Declaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter series or J.K. Rolling

* * *

_**Chapter 1!**_

_**We're What?**_

The sun was setting as her small body ran through the forest not knowing which way she was going or if the creature was still behind her. Her parents had told her to stay inside and not go near that forest but did she listen? No of course not. The forest had looked so inviting. So welcoming and magical. How could anything evil live in there, she had thought. Now she was running from something so evil that she shivers just think about it.

The little girl turns her head to look behind her as she speeds through the now dark forest. She could here it behind her...see its shadow moving closer. She ran faster to get away from the horrible creature. The faster she ran the more it seemed like the forest was helping the creature out. The trees seemed to loom over her with what seemed like dread. The saying doom and gloom seemed to pop in her head. The branches from the trees seemed to grab at her clothing and hair. Doing all they could to slow her down.

In the distance she heard an owl screech as it dove for its meal. A shiver ran through her body as she imagined the creature doing the same to her. The moon was momentarily covered by a particularly black cloud. She immediately took it as a bas omen. She heard what sounded like rustling from ahead of her but took no heed of it. To occupied with the creature that was following her at that moment.

Soon the cloud moved away from the moon revealing what the rustling had been. There in front of her was the creature yet different. It was the same but a different person if that is what you could call them. She gave a high pitched squeak as she turned around to run in the opposite direction. That's when she came face to face with the other one.

They both started laughing as she started to cry. That's when the realization hit her. This is just a game to them. They are just playing with me. She thought with a sinking feeling. That's when she got mad. Suddenly the air around her started to go dry and then the wind started blowing.

The creatures stopped laughing and just stared at her. They had never seen this happen to their victims before. The victims had always fallen to their knees and begged for mercy. All of a sudden they were thrown back wards into trees as a sudden gust of wind hit them. They looked at the girl and saw her eyes were pure red. No bit of white at all. They looked at each other and gulped.

"How dare you play such a sick game with me! You are bad and have been judge by me as so. You have angered me and must pay for your crimes." The little girl said in a voice much to mature for a girl her age. That was the last thing they heard before a roaring pain filled their hearts. They screamed as they felt their hearts explode in their chest taking away their life.

"We need this girl's power. You guys stay here while I turn her to our side" another creature in the distance said after watching what had happened.

"Is that wise my Lord? What if she turns her power on you?" another creature said next to the other.

"She will not. I know she will not. I can feel it in my bones" the first one said. The rest stayed quit knowing that his feelings were always right. The first creature started to walk forward as he watched the little girl fall to her knees. When he was close to her she turned her head and saw him. She gave another squeak and got up off of they ground. She ran forward fearing that this was the end.

She let out a shrill scream as she tripped over a stump and landed face first into the hard ground. She tried to scramble back up but it was too late. The creature grabbed a hold of her little dress and yanked her to its hard body. Lifting her seven year old body to its mouth it sank its fangs into her small virgin neck.

Slowly it started to suck away her blood. Her life force that she need so dearly. She remembered the last thing she said to her parents. She had said how she hated them and that they loved her little brother more than her. She remembered how her mother had cried out her name in agony as she watched her little girl run off into the forest. She slowly started to drift off into unconsciousness at this point

She started awake, sweat pouring out of her body as if to rid itself of all the liquid in it. She looked around at the room she was currently occupying. It wasn't that bad but she missed her old one. The room was larger than her older room. It was a little too big for her taste. The walls were a dark brown stone. Her old room had at least had real walls. Even if they had been a light green.

The furniture in this room looked some what out of place. Even though they were black and fit in nicely. She just hated the fact that every thing was so dark. She wouldn't have minded it the furniture had been cherry wood. At least that would have given the room some pleasant color in it.

She threw the covers off of her body and swung her legs off of the bed. She looked at the clock that set on her nightstand. She mumbled as she read that it was only 4:12 am. Great too early to be awake but too late to fall asleep again, she thought as she realized her predicament. She got out of bed and pulled her nightgown off.

God how she hated it when she dreams of her turning. She was seven then and every thing had been scary for her. Now that she was older she had nothing to worry about. She was used to being one of the only vampires that could walk in the daytime. Hell because she could every one basically depended on her to protect them, and that's what she did.

She walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. She looked at her color options and sighed. Let's see there is black…black…oh and what about black, she thought sullenly to herself. She grabbed her black tight spaghetti strap shirt and put it on over he basically see through bra. She grabbed a pair of black low rise cargo pants and slid them on. She looked through her closet and found her ankle long trench coat. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Damn, she thought, I look good.

She looked at herself and pondered on her looks. She had long silky, wavy black hair. The kind of hair that makes you think about a night full of passion or a dark night with no moon with stars. She looked at her eyes now. Her eyes were strange to say the least. She has never, and probably never will, see some one with her color eyes. Her eyes were a deep red. So red that if you didn't know better you would have thought her eyes were nothing but pools of blood on snow.

That brought her attention to her skin. Her skin was white, and that irritated the hell out of her. She wanted a tan, to have a little color. She had tried that tanning lotion and just sitting in the sun. All she got by doing that was a sunburn. No tan any were in sight. She now looked at her lips. Her lips were great in her opinion. Her lower lip was full. The kind of full that made her look almost pouty or like she had just been kissed so passionately. Her lips were also the color of a pink rose and looked as if they would be just as soft to the touch.

She started a little when there was a knock on the door. She then remembered what today was. Her "father" had died a week ago. See that's what they called the people that turn you. Either your "father", "mother" or simply your "lover". Her "father" had been known among the magical creatures as "the king of devils". Basically he had been the king of the vampires. When he died he left her in charge.

She was still too young though so her advisor was helping her. One of her Fathers last wishes was for her, Catherine, to attend a school that she was accepted for a long time ago but had never gone too. She was not looking forward to going to this school. You see for this school she would not be able to leave unless it was a school holiday. That meant she could not watch over her kingdom, which made her vary uneasy.

The knock came again so she told the person to hold on. She looked at herself one last time before walking to the door and following the fellow vampire. They were heading to the ball room in the castle she now owned. She sighed knowing that today would be the day that she was supposed to travel to the wizarding world. The world in which she had left long ago at the tender age of seven.

Now she was going back all because she never went to magic school. She knew better that to hope to see her biological parents and brother. For one her parents were probably already dead and for two her brother probably never knew about her. All she remembered about her parents was that mommy was a witch and daddy was a muggle. She also knew that daddy didn't know mommy was a witch. Why her mom never told her dad she never knew.

They were soon at the ball room were she was lead to the throne. She sat dawn and waited for this thing to start. For the next hour Catherine knew that she would have to sit here and accept parting gifts from her people. She sighed knowing it was going to be a vary boring hour. She looked around for the familiar shape of her advisor but she could not see it. She soon heard footsteps coming up behind her. She mentally and physically braced herself for what she knew what was about to happen.

She soon felt that familiar probe in her mind and forcefully pushed the invader out. She then hurriedly pulled the long blade dagger that she kept hidden in her pants out to protect her bare neck as a sword came down to cut her head off. She pushed her dagger against the sword and pushed it away from her body. She leaped out of the throne and turned to face her attacker.

A smirk was soon on her face when she saw who it was. It was her best friend, Amon. She bowed to him keeping her head up to watch him. He did the same and got into an immediate fighting stance and she did likewise. Every one in the ballroom was quit as they waited for the two friends to start.

The people didn't have to wait long for the show to begin. Catherine charged muttering a spell under her breath to make her dagger into a long blade sword. Her dagger grew to sword length right before she attacked him. He easily blocked the attack and swung low. She saw the move coming and jumped backwards out of the way. They smirked at each other and charged again.

They met sword clinging in eerie silence of the ball room. Catherine laughed as Amon went for a wide swing and she ducked it. He swung wide at her again and she did a back flip out of the way. She charged him and faked left. Amon fell for it which left him vulnerable on the right. She took the advantage and did a side kick into well…his side.

He was thrown off balance and fell face first to the floor. His sword had been thrown out of his hand and went skidding across the ball room floor. He turned around on to his back only to come face to face with Catherine's sword. He bowed his head in defeat signaling that she had won the fight. She moved her sword away and held out her hand to help him up. As he took it the whole room busted into applause.

Her advisor came forward and clapped both kids on the back. Catherine looked at him and gave a half smile. He smiled warmly back down at her. Amon was busy eating up the attention he was getting from every one else so she took this time to study him.

His face was still young but his eyes told every thing. His eyes were the color of the sea after a great storm. Basically they were blue with a greenish tint to them. His mouth was pleasant enough. She looked at his jaw and smiled. It was a strong jaw. One she had run her hands over plenty of times to get what she wanted.

She looked at his hair and her smile grew even more. He had long flowing golden hair which he kept in a long braid with a bell at the end of it. Even in the dim light of the candle in the ball room his hair looked like solid, fluffy gold. It you can get that. His hair was about as long as hers. While hers reached mid-thigh hi reached to the end of his back.

That brought her attention to his…backside. She blushed a little realizing what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself. He had such a fine ass, she thought to herself. Then she looked hack over his body. He had a really sexy body. He loved to walk around the castle with nothing but tight fitting leather pants on.

The other girls loved it but she would just shake her head and walk in the other direction. Even though she liked the view as well she knew it irritated him that she acted as if the sight of him only made her want to get away. He wasn't used to it so that's why they became friend. He wanted something different and that's what she was.

"Say your goodbyes Cat. Its time to head to the wizarding world and I'm afraid that it can only be you and me. It's daytime out side and you know we are the only ones that can go outside." Her advisor said as he led her to make the announcement that she will be leaving for a while and will be giving control over to him till she returns.

After her goodbyes and her announcement her and Chuck, her advisor, went out into the world. It wasn't long before they were in Diagone Ally( if I spelled that wrong please tell me).she started at every thing with awe. She was never taken to this place when she was still apart of the wizarding world.

"Cat? You know how I am also a wizard? And how I also taught you how to use your magic? Well you will now have to use a wand. I know I never taught you how to use one but it's just the same as wandless but you focus your magic through your wand instead of your brain or hand." Chuck said in a nervous voice.

" that's ok Chuck. I don't mind. Ok let's go get my wand and robes." Catherine said. Soon Cat was in the robe place being fitted for her new robes. Chuck had gone to go get he books and every thing else. She had already gotten the money she needed and her wand.

Cat felt some one staring at her so she turned in the direction of the stare. There standing on another stool was a guy about the age she looked. See she didn't know how old she was but she knew what age she looked. Vampires age differently from humans. It had been a long time since she was seven but she looked like she was sixteen.

The guy gave her his best smile. Cat just rolled her eyes. Just what she needed a guy with a really big ego. She could tell he liked her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He had a look of confusion on his face. Apparently he wasn't used to that response, she thought bitterly.

She looked at him again. He wasn't that bad looking. He had soft blond hair that was slicked back. The hair was so blond it almost looked white. She thought it was familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen it before. His eyes were a kind of grey blue color. Interesting, she thought.

"Tell me miss. Are you an exchange student going to Hogwarts?" the blond asked trying to strike up a conversation. This got a smirk from her. She turned to him and said as sweetly as possible " why no I just like the uniforms so I thought I would buy one!" she then rolled her eyes again.

He was shocked by her response at first then he gave a little smirk. " so… do you have anything planed today?" he asked her

"yeah as a matter of fact I do. First get the hell out of this store. Then get the hell away from you and your kind." Cat said without realizing that she almost gave herself away. Good thing he thought she meant rich guys with snobbish attitude.

"well if you would like" he started completely ignoring what she had just said "I can take you around the town, buy you what you want, then you could come over to my house and we could…play around." He said completely unaware of the glare he was receiving.

That's when the lady was done. Cat gave the money to the clerk and was about to walk out of the store when a hand grabbed her are and whirled her around. Before she knew what was happening the blond guy had his lips crushed against hers.(for all the people that think this is going to be slash don't worry it is. This is all a part of my plan. laughs evil villain like . then stops. Ok on with the story)

Cat pushed the blond off of her and slapped him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded like a fired bullet through the store. There was a sound of a bell from behind them and Cat turned around to see if it was Chuck. Instead of it being the flamed hair advisor it was a guy that looked a lot like the one she just slapped.

He smirked at her and bowed to her, his long platinum hair hitting the ground. Cat stood there taken by surprise until she realized just who this was. She stepped back a smile on her face.

" you know you don't have to bow to me Uncle Malfoy. You know perfectly well I hate that! Please uncle!" she said hoping to stop the stares that were directed at her. Luscious(did I spell that right?) stood up and greeted his godchild. He wrapped her in a big hug that lifted her off the ground. She giggled and hugged him back.

''I see you have met you future husband?" Luscious said to cat raisin one eyebrow in question when he saw the red handprint that marred his son's perfect complexion. Cat gasped and Draco stood there shocked.

" I can't marry him Uncle. He already found his true love. I can see the string of destiny that holds them together! I could never ruin something so true like that." Cat said in earnest knowing that if she did she would never forgive herself for doing so.

" you mean to tell me my son has a true love and knows this person?" Luscious asked cat in a strangled voice.

Cat nodded her head and bowed it in respect." I am sorry Uncle but I must depart. I have to find Chuck and get the rest of my Hogwarts supplies." Cat said before running out of the door leaving two confused Malfoys behind.

Half an hour later she was still searching for Chuck when she heard a disruption. She went over to see what was going on. She soon found out when she heard a familiar voice yell mudblood. She fought her way through the crowed to get to Draco. After getting through the crowed she saw what had caused the disturbance.

The first thing she saw was Draco staring at a group of people that looked the same age. He was smirking so that had to mean he was winning. She then noticed a rather red boy. He not only had a red face but red hair to match, or would you say it the other way around, she thought. She also noticed if you looked real closely you could see red freckles all over his face.

She than noticed a rather worried looking boy holding the red boy back. He had dark brown hair that was so wild she didn't think anything could tame it. He also wore glasses that did nothing for him she noticed absently. Then she noticed the girl in the back that looked as if she was going to brake down or throw a curse Draco's way. The girl was vary undeveloped and had horrible bushy hair.

Cat snorted when she thought of a crow coming to make a nest in her hair. That got the groups attention. Draco smirked and motioned for her to come join him. She surged her shoulders and walked over to stand by him. The other two boys were staring at her with open lust. She blushed a little when she noticed they weren't the only ones. Every one in the crowed was.

She looked at Draco and asked " well are you not going to introduce me to these people or what?" she then batted her eyes and cuddled up to him. He nodded his head and then turned to face the people he had just been fighting with.

"The BOY with the red hair is Ron Weasley and the geek with the…" Draco started but stopped when she slapped his arm. He looked down at her with the expression like 'what I do this time'?

" you know perfectly what you did. Try it again but properly Draco." Cat stated with an air of authority. Draco sighed but led her forward to properly introduce her to the others.

" Catherine this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger (did I spell this right?). Weasley, Potter, Granger? This is my future wife Catherine…" she slapped him in the face again. Upon seeing this Ron smiled in total satisfaction, Hermione looked pleased but a little confused and Harry just looked lost all together.

" how could you say such a thing in front of your true love!" Cat yelled gesturing towards the group she had just been introduced to. Draco and the group immediately lost all color in their faces. Just then she heard people being pushed as some one mad their way through the crowd. It was with a feeling a dread that she turned around to see who it was.

" Catherine its time to leave…NOW!" chuck yelled at her as he finally mad it past crowd. She looked into his eyes and saw hw was angry. Extremely angry. Oh boy, I'm defiantly going to get punished, she thought and she hung her head. Chuck turned on his heals and started marching off. Cat followed with dead consuming her heart, sole, and mind.

* * *

So tell me… what did you guys think of my first story? Well my first one to do voluntarily anyways. Please review. Oh and if I got anything wrong please tell me nicely instead of nastily like. That hurts my feelings. Well if you guys like it and actually review I might continue. The problem is I need to be really motivated to actually keep going. Ok please review and I will try and get the second chapter up ASAP. Thanks every one for just taking the time to read my work. 


End file.
